say something I'm giving up on you
by Cartoon Network Fan 2003
Summary: Ash Ketchum Jr. experences some one should thing that no one should EVER experence


AJ or Ash Ketchum Jr. was at the Kalos League. The twenty-one year old was using the men's room. He was washing his hands. Then he saw a man in Black walk out of the stall. He didn't speak to him. He just looked at him. He put his hat back on and walked out.

He was walking down a hallway. He saw the same man in Black standing in a corner. He was suspicious about him. The young YouTube vlogger got his camera out and recorded himself.

"Hey guys. I'm back and I'm actually walking back to my seat but... I saw a guy doing some shit. Oh shit!" He ran.

* * *

He turned the camera on and pressed record. His mother. Seerena Ketchum.

"Mom!"

"AJ what's wrong?"

"We need to leave now!" He said in a panic.

"Why do we have to!-" Seerena was stopped by the lights going dark and the stage lights on. The crowd cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The Kalos League finalist! Alan Levi!"

A man walked out. He was wearing a t shirt and jeans.

"ANNNND NOW! WELCOMING THE POKÉMON WORLD CHAMPION! AAAAASH KETCHUM!" Then his theme song played. His theme song was _power_ by _Kanye West. _

* * *

AJ started the vlog back up. He was sitting now. He had the camera to his face. He took off his hat and put his hand on his face.

"Oh my god! Spencer! I can text Spencer!"

Seerena was sitting next to him.

"What?" She asked.

* * *

He cut to the next clip.

"He's calling me." He touched answer and put it up to his ear.

"Spencer! You need to come to the Kalos League now!"

"Why?"

"I'm having a panic attack! Dude somebody has a fucking gun here! And he's planning to shoot one of the league members!"

"Wait what?!" He asked.

"Yeah! You gotta pick me up! I'm bailing!"

"Okay!"

Then he herd a loud pop.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" AJ yelled. The people watching were screaming in fear he hid under the stands were he was sitting at.

"Guys... I just looked at the battlefield OH MY GOD MY DAD JUST GOT SHOT!" He was so afraid what the guy might do, he was afraid that he might be next!

* * *

"Okay guys. My brother just got here. I'm gonna meet him now."

He ran outside and saw a viper.

"That's him!" He opened the door and went inside. He was breathing heavily.

"Oh my god!"

"What happened man?" Spencer asked.

"There's something going on! I'm freaking out!" He said holding his head. Trying not to scream in fear.

"I need a coke." AJ said.

* * *

They went to vanavelle Town. AJ got out of the car, Spencer held the camera as they went to their moms old house. They opened the door. Both grace and Delia turned their heads to see their grandchildren.

"Hey guys!" Delia said.

AJ put his hands behind his head. Spencer put the camera on him.

"Oh my god!" He put his back against the wall and slid to the floor. He put his head in his arms. Delia ran to him and knelt down to him.

Delia held him.

"Shhh." Delia hugged her grandson stroking his hair.

"I'm really scared grandma..."

he looked at the camera.

"Spencer. Could you give me a can of Coke?" AJ asked his brother.

"The sodas are in the garage fridge." Grace said.

Spencer went to the garage and opened the fridge and got a black can of Coke Zero. He got it and went back to his brother.

"Hey AJ." He said handing it to him. He opened the tab and drank it. When he was done drinking the soda and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is it hot in here?" Ash asked.

AJ took off his jacket and his t shirt. The olny thing he had on was his black cross that his dad gave him.

Delia put her hand on his back and rubbed it. He relaxed.

"Better?" AJ nodded.

Delia kissed his head and kept on doing it.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Delia asked.

"What?" AJ asked.

"Where's your girlfriend?" She asked agin.

"She's visiting her family in Verdin city in Kanto." Delia nodded.

Then he got a call from his mom.

"Mom! Where are you?" He asked.

"We're at the hospital. They're treating your dad now."

He nodded. Spencer then started the vlog again. AJ was in his grandma's car. He wasn't even fit to drive so. His grandma had to drive her 2017 Cadillac Four door. He sighed drinking the fourth can of Coke he got out of the fridge.

"Dude you gotta stop." Spencer.

"Shut up Spencer! At least it's not alcohol! At least I'm not an alcoholic!" AJ snapped at his brother.

"Boys!" Delia said.

"Sorry grandma.." the two boys said.

The next scene was them at the hospital in Kalos.

"Okay guys so we are at the hospital. And we are all waiting for the doctor to come out. AJ why?" He asked. He saw his brother eating a snickers bar he got out of the vending machine.

"It helps me." He said.

"With what?! Dude go to the gym when you go back to your apartment don't do this and destroy your body."

"It's better then doing all the illegal stuff that you see people doing now! It's better then that!" AJ said.

"That is true. But there are other ways to relieve stress. Go to the gym tomorrow. Don't eat carbs dude."

"It's not carbs you idiot! It's sugar! There's a difference!" AJ snapped at him.

"Okay. Okay Jesus." Then the doctor walked out.

"Mrs Ketchum?" The doctor asked.

Seerena stood up.

"Ash is awake. He's ready."

"Okay guys! I hope you... enjoy this experience I had... oh god! Okay guys I'm signing off! Bye!"


End file.
